Pizza Delivery Boy
by OfMusicAndStories
Summary: Set in season 2, when Kurt finds out about Sam's living conditions while he's dropping pizza off at Dalton. This is just my idea of what went down in a quick one shot that I wrote at two in the morning.


**hi yes i know this isn't a new chapter for my other story but i got this idea last night and just had to type it up so sorry if it isn't the best; I wrote it at 2 o'clock in the morning. This is back in season 2, what I think what happened when Kurt found out about Sam's living conditions and stuff. This is my first one-shot so go easy on me :P**

**As you all know, I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Pizza Delivery Boy**

"Evans! Last order of the night," Charlie, one of Sam's co-works, said from his spot behind the counter "It's nice and easy, don't worry."

Sam Evans sighed as he put away his iPod, which he was playing a fast round of Angry Birds on, and headed over to his friend; "Where to?"

"Dalton Academy," Charlie said as he handed off the stack of three pizza boxes to Sam "Didn't know that we deliver to Westerville schools."

"It's only a fifteen minute drive from here. It isn't that far." Sam said, taking the stack and heading to the door of the pizzeria. He opened the door using his shoulder and walked over to his car, placing the pizzas on the roof as he opened the door and placed them in the passenger seat. He then walked to the drivers side and starting the car and pulling away from the Rick's Brickhouse Pizzeria.

Sam played around with the radio while at a red light but this late at night, nothing good on so he settled with some random song that had a really catchy beat. He tapped the rhythm on the steering wheel as he accelerated once more after the light turned green. Sam sighed as the outside world sped past him in blurry colors; it's almost nine o'clock on a school night. He should be home, or at the cheap one room motel room he's living in for the time being, getting ready for bed or something, but here he is, delivering pizza to help his family with the money problem.

The school came into sight and his eyes grew wide; it's so freaking big and remind Sam of Hogwarts. _Where the hell do I go? This place is freaking huge_ Sam thought to himself. He looked down at the pizza and saw a sticky note on the top one that he didn't see before. He reached over, peeled it off and read it.

**Go to the dorms. don't know where they are exactly but the kid on the phone, Blaine- i think- said they're near the back of the campus - Charlie**

"Should be easy enough." Sam said with a nod, driving through the gates of the school and drove around the area for a good five minutes before coming across a parking lot near the back so he guessed that it was the student parking lot. Sam put his car in park after pulling into a spot next to a black navigator- which looked really familiar but since it was getting late Sam didn't stop and think about it. He climbed out, getting the pizzas (to his surprise they were still warm) and headed towards the building that he guessed where the dorms.

When he got to the steps there were two boys, the Asian looking one sat on the top step with his blazer unbuttoned and his navy blue and red striped hung loosely around his neck while the dark skinned boy was leaning against one of the marble pillars in a white button down but with the same red and navy tie as the Asian boy. _They seem friendly_ Sam thought as he made his way up the steps_Maybe I could ask them for help._

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, stopping a step in front of the Asian boy "Um, I'm delivering pizza here from Rick's Brickhouse Pizzeria... I'm not sure if I'm at the right place here."

"Finally!" he cried, startling Sam a little "It's about time it got here!"

"So, are you Blaine?" Sam asked. He couldn't help but feel like he heard the name before, well he knew he has but he just couldn't figure out where.

"Nah, he's inside. I'm Wes and this is David." the Asian said pointing to himself then to the dark skinned boy next to him "Come on in and I'll get the money."

Sam just nodded and followed them inside the building and couldn't help but gasp at the sight- it was huge. He stood near the door while the two boys ran off up the staircase, their feets pounding on the floor as they called out to their friends that the pizza's here. Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the two of them, they seemed really energetic. He looked in front of him and saw a couch with a giant flat screen TV hanging on the wall in front of it with multiple game controls on the floor.

Suddenly- it hit him. God, how could he be so stupid? Dalton Academy aka the school that one Kurt Hummel transferred to. Blaine- probably Kurt's boyfriend. He felt his hands start to sweat and his heart pick up; how the hell was he gonna explain this? Well he could just tell Kurt that it was just a job for making extra spending money but this late at night? On a school night? He felt tears starting to well up in his eyes as he stood in the entryway of the dormitory. _Stop crying Evans- Kurt may not even be in this dorm. Stop crying now!_

"Sam?" Kurt asked, coming down the steps and walking over to his friend and ex-glee club member "What are you doing here?"

"Um... Delivering your pizzas." Sam said awkwardly, trying to hide his face so Krt won't see his red rimmed eyes. He held them out from the brown haired boy to take, keeping his gaze on his shoes.

Kurt took them and handed them to Blaine, who Sam didn't see walk in "Why are you here though? Shouldn't you be home? It's nine thirty on a school night." Kurt asked.

Sam shrugged "Need the extra money and they needed my to deliver so I did.." he said lamely.

"Can you please look at me? Sam, you don't have to feel embarrassed about having this job." Kurt said softly as Sam looked up at him, his eyes red rimmed and filled with tears. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... never mind. It's stupid." Sam said, wishing that Wes would hurry up and get here with the money so he can go and avoid Kurt's game of twenty questions. Sam didn't know why he was crying himself, or more of why here of all places. Sure, he was stressed with trying to support his family and keeping his grades a C+ or over. But it was mostly his parents, they were trying so hard to find a job but couldn't get any. He still can't believe that they moved out here because his dad got an amazing job but with the economy being so bad he ended up losing it, soon their house and now here they are. Living in an old motel room for the time being. He felt guilty that his younger brother and sister, Stacy and Stevie; they shouldn't have to be living like this at eight and nine years old.

He felt an arm go around his shoulders and soon he was being guided up the stairs of the dormitory. He looked over and saw it was Kurt, he really shouldn't be surprised but he was. Sure they were friends, they talked on Facebook from time to time and hung out once but Finn was there so it wasn't just them and yes he stood up for Kurt against Karofsky and ended up getting a black eye but still. He was a little surprised that Kurt was helping him, but he knew that Kurt had a big heart and Sam would be doing the same thing if the roles were reversed. So again, Sam was surprised when really shouldn't be.

"Take a seat." Kurt said softly, like he was talking to a little kid. He handed Sam a the box of tissues from the table from the middle of what Sam was guessing was his dorm. Sam was seated on Kurt's bed, which was really comfy. It was then, when he took the box of tissues with a small thank you, his when he realized that he was crying like a baby.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to," Kurt told him as he took a seat next to the blonde haired boy "But if you wanna talk about whatever's bothering you, I'm here."

"It's just... my dad lost his job a few months ago and a month later we got our house taken away. I only have this stupid job so I can get food for my little sister and brother or get them clothes or new shoes or even a toy every once in awhile." Sam let out a frustrated grunt.

"Oh, um, where are you guys living at? You just buy them stuff? Not yourself also?" Kurt asked, surprised at Sam's answer. He wasn't expecting that to be the reason why the boy started crying when dropping off the pizzas.

"Just them, I have enough clothes for now. I want them to have a somewhat normal childhood." Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair "Some run down, cheap, old motel. We spent all our savings on the move here from Tennessee and the down payment on the house. My dad got a great job offer but of course, he lost it because the economy went to hell; last ones in are the first ones out." Sam said, wringing his hands together, at least he wasn't crying as much anymore "Y'know when the bank take your house they literally kick you out of your own house." He looked over at Kurt who had tears in his eyes as he listened to his friend "They come by one morning and just lock you out."

"Oh Sam," was all Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around his friend, hugging him tightly. He tried to keep from crying because he didn't want to make Sam feel like he was giving him pity when he wasn't. Kurt just can't believe that even with all of this going on, he still managed to have to have a smile on his face everyday. "Why don't you tell someone in glee? Like Finn or Puck?"

"You know how information flies around McKinley. If people found out they wouldn't treat me the same anyway. I'd be even more of a freak. I mean, Quinn knows because we go to the same church, it got hard trying to hide it from her, plus she helps with Stacy; doing girly things with her. I tried once but it didn't go so well." Sam chuckled a little as he remembered his little sister giving him pigtails and him trying to do her makeup.

"You're not a freak Sam. I think that's really incredible that you're supporting your family the way you are and you're only a sophomore. Some kids wouldn't even try to get a job and would just rely on their parents to make the money. You're not giving yourself enough credit for what you're doing. You're such a kind hearted, strong person and I'm sure you're an awesome older brother."

Sam just nodded and wiped his eyes, "Thanks Kurt. I thought you were gonna judge me or something. Which I know is stupid seeing that you don't really judge anyone." Sam added the last part on quickly at Kurt's famous death glare; making them both laugh. "I should get going, I do have school tomorrow."

"True, I'll walk you down, seeing that a handful of guys are having a movie marathon in a few minutes." Kurt said, both boys getting up and heading out the door and down the hall. Both of them were quite. Sam was happy that some of the weight was off his chest. That two people now know and that they were supportive of him and his family. He often thought people would pass judgement right away, most people did, but this is Kurt and Quinn we're talking about here. Sam was glad that they were the two that did find out about everything. Don't get him wrong, he loves everyone in Glee but they have motormouths and would tell someone, even if it was by accident.

"Here's the money for the pizza." Wes said, coming up to them when they stepped foot in the common room, which was near the bottom of the steps. "I thought you left without us paying but that would just be stupid."

Sam took the money with a laugh, "Nah, I was talking to Kurt. We had some catching up to do."

"Oh yeah! You went to McKinley with him, and in the New Directions.. I knew you looked familiar." Wes said before giving him a nod and going back to his friends, taking a control from David, who unpaused the game. Soon they both were yelling insults at each other."

"Thanks again, Kurt."

"No problem Sam, and I know my clothes aren't really your taste or style but if you want, I can give you some of my old stuff that I don't wear anymore." Kurt offered shyly.

"That would be awesome. Just try to stay away from anything too crazy." Sam joked, giving one last hug before heading to the door, calling out "Message me later" over his shoulder. The door closed behind him and Sam headed back to his car.

_You're not a freak Sam..._ Kurt's words played over in his head as he pulled out of his parking spot and drove away from Dalton. He doesn't think that Kurt knows how much his words affected him, in a good way. He really needed a pick me up and that was it_ ...You're such a kind hearted, strong person and I'm sure you're an awesome older brother._

Sam smiled as he headed home, a new found confidence was now in him. He's going to help his family out anyway he can. Even if it means keeping this stupid pizza job even after his parents found jobs. He hopes that someone from Dalton orders from there again, he really did enjoy talking to Kurt.

* * *

**so how was it? i liked this idea and felt the need to make it make it into a story. Thanks for reading! Love you guys :)**


End file.
